Princess Isabella of Harmonica
Isabella is Abi's older sister and the oldest of four princesses of the secret hidden realm of Harmonica. Only portal to the realm of Harmonica is on Fir Del Fjord (Fyr-Dell-Fjord), same place at Tir Nan Og from Winx. We don't meet Bella until Episode 7 of Season 1 as she is running away from a deadly Volká Monster from her realm. Bio Name/Title: Princess Isabella of Harmonica, Isabella the Great. Nickname: I go by Bella because it's easier to call me that than my royal title. Age (at first appearance): 15 (Real Life) 18 (Roleplay) Details: I have golden blonde hair, deep blue eyes, pale skin, I never wear makeup unless in fairy/precure/mermaid form. Fashion Statement: I'm a punknista, the punk version of fashionista, so I like dark red and black mostly. But I do wear green, blue, dark red, and purple as my casual! Hobbies: Drawing, singing, playing guitar, enjoying my Clover Girls and Green Day CDs. Birth Date: December 29th (Original Nick), April 24 (4Kids) Star Sign: Phoenix (Original Nick), Griffon (4Kids) Home Planet: Earth, in the magical hidden realm of Harmonica Boyfriend: Holt, his full name's Hayden but he goes by Holt because it's cooler! Bonded Pixie: Melody, Pixie of Punk Rock Bonded Selkie (Season 5): Alejandra, Gatekeeper of the Harmonican Ocean Powers/Abilities: My powers are a bit weird, it's official name is the Melovolcanic Rainbow Flame but Harmonicans know it as the Symphonic Flame. I can basically use spells from many different dimensions like the Volcano Fairy Healing Spells that come from the realm of Volká in the Galaxia Dimension. I can also use my musical powers to create songs of my own, heck I've been able to play the Sirenix, Bloomix, and Mythix instrumentals with my musical abilities! Family Tree My family has names that are from different languages. Same of them are Volcanéan. King Alejandro - First Sparrow (Male Fairy) King of Harmonica Queen Alejandra - First Fairy Queen of Harmonica King Josholo (Joe-show-low): Son of Meron the Third of Meronica Queen Jasaialee (Juh-Sigh-a-Lee): Daughter of Alejandro the Brave of Harmonica King Brolo (Bro-Low): Son of Jakolow (Jack-a-low) the Awesome of Meronica Queen Shina: Daughter of Jasaialee the Beauty of Harmonica King Harmonico: Son of Tritaus (Try-tt-ow-ss) the Aquatic of Meronica Queen Melody: Daughter of Shina the Powerful of Harmonica Isabella the Great - Me Older Sister Starbreeze The Incredible - First Younger Sister Abi The Fierce - Second Younger Sister Mia The Fairest - Third Younger Sister Royal Harmonican Titles Most of my family had these awesome titles, I was given mine the second I turned 15. I am the great guardian of the life source of Harmonica, The Melovolcanic Rainbow Flame. Every time a ruler is born with one of the power of three, they are given a royal title at age 15 when they have mastered their powers. I was given Isabella the Great because of my loyal heart and noble mind. Abigail was given the title Abi the Fierce due to her warrior nature and Starbreeze was given the title Starbreeze the Incredible because of her impressive skills and Mia was given the title the Fairest due to her friendly personality and charm for friendship. The eldest three possess the Volcanix Flame, which Mia did not receive due to the age gap. I am proud of my title, but I wish I wasn't given the best one. The Power of Three Also known as the Symphonic Flame, The Melovolcanic Rainbow Flame is the lifeblood of Harmonica. It brings luck, fortune, courage, and peace. The name Melovolcanic is the abbreviated version of Melody Volcanic so don't get that confused :). The Melovolcanic Rainbow Flame is passed down to the oldest princess from generation to generation. It started out as just a rainbow ball of fire, but then it was taken by a music fairy and it turned into the Melovolcanic Rainbow Flame. History Bella was born the oldest of three princesses of Harmonica with the first of the Power of Three. She was about two years old when one of the kingdom's most trusted royal guards did an act of treason and brought the Ancestral Witches into the kingdom, which they destroyed. Abi was a newborn and Bella was two years old, and they were taken to different planets; Bella to Earth and Abi to Eraklyon. While they were safe, Starbreeze was killed by the Storm Witch and found by Siobhan, who revived Breeze and was later killed, halting the revival process and turning it into rebirth. Bella lived a happy life on Earth with her adoptive parents and many friends, she eventually went back to Harmonica and lived there for the rest of her life. Abi soon showed up at the gate to Harmonica and the duo learned about each other's royal bloodline. The duo then realized when one lost her powers the other lost hers too. Abi got accepted into Alfea before Bella left Harmonica in a flurry of fear and music notes. When Bella showed up at Alfea, she was badly beaten by a Lavabellow from the Volcano Lands of Harmonica, there she became friends with many of the Glitterix fairies. But due to a rebirth, Starbreeze became a year younger than Abi and Isabella was then given the title as crowned princess. The youngest sibling Mia was placed in Solaria after her birth many years after the attack and remained there until she too joined Alfea. Who is Isabella? Bella has always believed that she was a fairy at heart, but when she found out that she was, she jumped around in a circle for five minutes. But when she learned that she had three sisters, she became even happier. Her birth family members are Queen Melody, King Harmonico, Abi the Fierce, Starbreeeze the Incredible and Mia the Fairest. Bella is a lively bundle of energy, she loves to crack a joke every so often. She's got pretty good handle with her anger, she only gets mad when provoked. She also defends her friends when they are being bullied by ungrateful idiots who don't care about anyone but themselves. When she is fighting evil, she gets to caught up in the moment that she accidentally uses the strongest spells that are meant for convergence spells most of the time. Bella receives the Harmonic Musical Keyblade from Riku, Abi's close friend, when she shows her forgiving gold heart towards Sora (Season 3). She has more than one special ability; she is a Precure, a keyblade wielder, and she, like Abi, will use both when necessary. Her best friends are Luna, Fergie, Amie, and Summer.